Vampire in the night
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: Thor runs into an injured, bleeding and dying Vamp!Loki on the way home from shopping and decides to help him, even if he was the son of the famous Vampire hunter Odin. Rated M for blood, mild violence, some cursing and there might be fluffy stuff later on...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE THOR OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE! I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT OF THIS FIC AND AND OC!**

**A/N this is based of a short story prompt I had written back before I graduated high school. I just found it stored on my flash drive and decided to play with it a bit.**

**"talk"**

_**dreams**_

_**'thoughts'**_

_**"spells"**_

* * *

Vampires' cries and screams filled the air as I walked down the street. '_What in the world is going on?_' I thought. Suddenly, someone ran toward me and darted into an all,.ey three houses behind me.

I followed the Vampire and looked around. I heard a low whimpering from a dark corner. "Are you alright?" I asked as I timidly approached the dark figure I saw. The Vampire looked up startled. Tears of pain and anguish streamed down his pale cheeks. I noticed a steady flow of scarlet blood oozing out of the wound on his upper left arm.

* * *

The air grew cold and damp as it started to rain. I had lost a large amount of blood, the blood loss from the deep gash on my arm affected my vision. My head started to feel heavy and woozy. The man in front of me became hazy and blurry. He was an angel to me. I only saw him for a moment before I blacked out, I was only aware of my dream.

_The tall dark trees outlined the whitewashed mansion of my past, and my home. The sun was just setting and I heard movement in one of the rooms toward the front of the mansion. I approached a window and saw my mother. She was weeping. My father came into the room and put his arm around her. I couldn't hear what they where saying, but I knew they where talking about the attack on my apartment building and me._

The vision of my home grew dim and I came back to reality. I found myself in an unfamiliar house. I turned my head toward the door. There, sitting on a squat, mahogany, elaborately carved stool was the angelic man that I had seen in the alley. Where I had midnight shoulder length hair and jewel toned green eyes, he had blond shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. Where I was pale as snow, slightly muscular and lean, he was perfectly tanned and muscles bulged on his arms. The man had his shirt off and I could see a nice six pack, where I barely had any at all. "Where am I?" I asked, in a barely audible voice.

"You are at my place. Now please try to rest. Your arm is pretty badly wounded. It should be better in a few days." the man replied, watching the stranger in his bed curiously.

My life seemed to be close to an end. I fell back asleep and my mind was captured by dreams again.

_The sound of my mother's crying voice sounded in my ears as I ran for freedom. The golden rope that I had "borrowed" from the stables hung from my second story window. I ran from my father's cruelty. I ran from all those beatings and the cruel lessons I had to take to become head of the Laufeyson household._

_The people I knew expected me to be like my father, but how could I be so cruel and cold hearted? I couldn't take it any longer. So I went to the only place I thought I could be free, the human world._

_I had heard so many bad things about it and the mortals that lived there. I few hours after I escaped the mansion, I saw the faint glow of city lights. I didn't stop running until my body was glowing in the light of city lamps. I felt over whelming joy as I walked aimlessly down the street._

My mind floated in and out of sleep for a few days… or was it weeks, or months? I lost all track of time as my arm healed and stitched back together. I slowly became close to the human I now knew as Thor Odinson, the son of a famous hunter of my kind. I shrugged it off, seeing the blond seemingly had no issue with his vampirizm.

I glanced up when I heard the door to their home open and smiled softly as I saw Thor come in with grocery bags laden in his arms. "Hey Loki, I'm home." the blond said with his normal cheerful, goofy grin. I sigh softly and roll my eyes before getting up. "Need help?" I ask, my arm still in a sling, mended but still sore and tender, hence the order not to use it.

Thor only shook his head and carried the bags to the kitchen with me following along, slightly bored. "You do know that once my father realizes that an Odinson has me he will more than likely attack each member in your family." I stated dryly, wanting the man to know some of what was going on.

* * *

I hummed slightly to show I had heard Loki's comment. "Let him. I hate my father. I do not wish to be a hunter." he stated softly. He heard Loki scoff and speak.

"And if he comes for your friends?" Loki pushed, wanting to know how far the blond was willing to go. I chuckled softly, knowing full well what he was doing.

I sigh softly and shake my head softly. "Then I will pick up my weapons and protect my friends and you. I will fight to the death for you." I blush darkly at my words and turn away, not having had my mouth admit what he felt so easily.

* * *

I froze slightly at the blond's words, and shook my head. "I have had too many people die for my sake already..." I murmur, trembling slightly, remembering the night you had found me, wounded and dying. I tense when I feel arms around me and look up at his face, which was inches away from mine. I felt my face heat up and I look away, trying to hide it and my suddenly racing heart. _'damn it! Calm down Loki! You aren't some love sick FANGIRL or some such idiotic thing swooning over some... some... damn...'_ he thought, loosing a battle of wills with himself.

I glance down in slight amusement at Loki's reaction to me hugging him and kiss his forehead, feeling the same as the man in my arms. I found myself not caring the man was a vampire, considered a monster and enemy of his people. "Don't matter Loki. You don't deserve a life like that. No one does. I will fight tooth and nail to protect you and my friends. Even if I have to fight my old man." he nuzzled into the vampire before he let the man go.

I turn hot pink at Thor's words and scowl at myself for acting like a love sick puppy. "Thank you... I think..." he shrugged it off and grinned at me before frowning as I gasped for air and clutched at my throat before coughing and dry heaving. I groaned when I realized I hadn't have had blood since before I was wounded. I looked up at Thor as my eyes slowly turned from bright green to a gold color, showing I had been born into a Pureblood family. "I... I need..." I gasped out, backing away, not wanting to hurt the man who saved me.

I frowned as I saw my house guest start to gag and heave, wondering what was wrong before it hit me like a ton of bricks. _'Idiot! He's a vampire for fuck's sake! How could you have forgotten blood?!'_ I chided myself and grabbed a small paring knife off the counter and sliced my wrist, instantly blood started to drip on the floor and I winced at the pain but held out my wrist in offering. "Drink it. It will make you feel better. I am sorry I forgot about blood..." I stared at the gold eyes and felt some of my blood rush between my legs. I groaned inwardly at my reaction and grumbled inwardly.

I stared at the human who was so willingly offering himself to me. I swallowed thickly and groaned inwardly, flushing in slight embarrassment. "N...No..." I managed to speak before my body went on it's own and walked up to the blond who was bleeding quite heavily and standing obstinately, bleeding on his own kitchen floor. I gulped and inhaled the sweet, rich, spicy smelling blood, that smelled addictive and latched my mouth to the offered wrist and fed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE THOR OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE! I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT OF THIS FIC AND AND OC!**

**A/N this is based of a short story prompt I had written back before I graduated high school. I just found it stored on my flash drive and decided to play with it a bit.**

**"talk"**

_**dreams**_

_**'thoughts'**_

_**"spells"**_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I frowned as I saw my house guest start to gag and heave, wondering what was wrong before it hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Idiot! He's a vampire for fuck's sake! How could you have forgotten blood?!' I chided myself and grabbed a small paring knife off the counter and sliced my wrist, instantly blood started to drip on the floor and I winced at the pain but held out my wrist in offering. "Drink it. It will make you feel better. I am sorry I forgot about blood..." I stared at the gold eyes and felt some of my blood rush between my legs. I groaned inwardly at my reaction and grumbled inwardly._

_I stared at the human who was so willingly offering himself to me. I swallowed thickly and groaned inwardly, flushing in slight embarrassment. "N...No..." I managed to speak before my body went on it's own and walked up to the blond who was bleeding quite heavily and standing obstinately, bleeding on his own kitchen floor. I gulped and inhaled the sweet, rich, spicy smelling blood, that smelled addictive and latched my mouth to the offered wrist and fed._

* * *

I moaned softly as the taste of the Hunter's blood filled my mouth, quenching my thirst and soothing my dry throat. After a few minutes of drinking the addicting blood I pulled away and licked the wound clean. I shift a little, looking down, face flushed and I sat down before crossing my legs in an attempt to hide a problem. "I... I think i'm going to take a shower now..." I murmured and quickly fled the room.

I blink a few times in surprise at the sudden retreat and groan slightly, having my own problem from the "kiss". I run a hand through my hair and lock myself in my room, wanting to deal with it in peace. _'Who knew vampire bites were so addictive?'_ I think to myself, grumbling slightly.

Once in the shower I groan softly, having had forgotten about the pleasure bit of my venom when I didn't want to harm my prey. I lean against the cold tile and run a hand over my face. "Ugh... Damn it..." I mutter, this was NOT helping my attraction to the blond man. I sigh and after an hour finally shut the water off.

After I toweled dry and dressed I left my room and went back to the living room, pausing at the sight of people. I tensed and forced myself to sit down and pick up the book I had been reading before my shower.

"What the fuck? I didn't know Thor had a girl over." I heard one of them state, making me smother a growl of annoyance. "I am not a girl." I shoot my best glare at the person who spoke, finding satisfaction in the shiver the man gave.

I flinched at the glare and decided in my stupidity to glare back. "Then who are you? And what is your weapon of choice?" I ask, assuming he was a fellow vampire hunter. I ignored the way he tensed at my question and looked up at the door when it opened. "Thor~ baby~~~" I cooed and launched myself at the blond, only to be dumped on the floor a few seconds later, Thor having had dodged me.

I hissed slightly at the words the stranger spewed from his mouth. The others in the room were ignoring him and looking at me curiously. I stomped down my irritation and looked at my house mate. "Thank you Thor. For..." I stopped, not to sure how to continue, only to have Thor smile blinding me with his smile.

"Quite alright Loki. And Man of Iron, do desist, I am not a cuddle toy..." I tried pushing Tony off of me and sighed slightly, becoming somewhat annoyed. I ignored the way my friends' eyes widened at the name of my companion. "Loki, as in Loki Laufeyson?! He's a VAMPIRE! Why do you have him in your home?" I heard Tony screech.

I growl lowly and snap my book shut before stand in. "I am indeed that Loki. But as you can see from the sling, I am quite harmless. Oh, and I haven't fed in the many weeks I have been here. Now if you excuse me, I am hungry and in the mood for pasta." I walked by Thor and stopped for a second. "Your friends are annoying..." I mutter, only to have him nod to me in agreement. I left the room, ignoring the whining of Tony and the odd silence of the others.

I spin to face Thor once Loki left and glare at him. "How come you have Loki, LOKI! fucking Laufeyson! in your home? With a bandaged arm none the less? And he likes PASTA of all things..." I ask, tapping my foot in impatience, trying not to freak out.

I sigh and run a hand over my face and through my blond hair. "Calm down Tony. Not all is as it seems. He ran away from home a few months ago..." I couldn't get any farther, due to being interrupted.

"MONTHS! YOU'VE HAD THE LAUFEYSON HEIR IN YOUR HOME FOR _MONTHS_?!" I screeched, freaking out completely. "AND NO ONE KNEW?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KILLED!" I exclaimed and glared at the blond man.

I grumble a bit and look at him defiantly. "Will you shut up Man of Iron and let me finish talking?" I ask, daring him to interrupt me before continue. "I found him three months ago on the way home from the grocery store after our mission that one time..."Oh~ I liked that one!"... shut up Tony... anyways, I was walking home in the dark, the lamps just turning on when the screams started..." I shudder at the memory and sit down, watching the others do the same, minus Tony. "Only these weren't human screams Tony. They were screams from Loki. Screams of torture, pain..." I ramble, fighting tears, not understanding why I felt so emotional about it all. As I talk I don't notice the others wince at the word torture. "As I was walking down the side walk he had rushed past me in an attempt to get away from his would be captors..."

I stand outside the door and listen to Thor talk. I sigh softly and look down, feeling guilty about everything. Taking a deep breath I turn around and walk into the door, interrupting Thor's explanation of the situation. "I have been treated thusly my whole life. My father wanted me to be like him, cruel, and blood thirsty. He tortures his own kind for sick entertainment. And he wants his heir to be just like him." I cross my arms as much as I could, with an arm still in a sling. "I have only been here three weeks, though it feels like more sometimes..." I sighed softly and slid my arm out of the sling to test it, wincing slightly at the small jolt of pain. _'damn it... I hate our weapons... Hunter's weapons are so much more easier to heal from...'_ I thought with a small pout, sliding the near useless arm back into it's sling. I ignore the stares of pity as I turn to go. "Hey Thor, we got the ingredients for pasta yes?" I ask, seeing as it is my turn to cook. "I will be making some for everyone." I state to the silent room as I left.


End file.
